greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Song hinter dem Song
Der Song hinter dem Song ist die achtzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Es handelt sich um eine Musicalfolge, in der Songs, die in der Serie schon mal vorkamen, von den Charakteren interpretiert werden. Episondenzusammenfassung Arizona wacht nach dem Unfall, den sie mit Callie hatte, im Auto auf und bemerkt, dass Callie durch die Windschutzscheibe geflogen ist. Sie liegt blutend auf der Motorhaube. Arizona ruft kurz darauf im SGH an. Meredith setzt Mark, der gerade in einer OP ist, davon in Kenntnis. Kurz darauf wird die schwerverletzte Callie eingeliefert und die Ärzte kämpfen um ihr Leben, während Mark und Arizona nur zusehen können. Callies Zustand ist sehr labil, immer wieder setzt ihr Herz aus. Gynäkologin Lucy versucht derweil den Herzschlag von Callies ungeborenem Baby zu finden und hat Erfolg. Callie muss sofort operiert werden, was Arizona von der Galerie aus beobachtet. Mark ist völlig verzweifelt. Derek schickt Lexie los, um ihn zu trösten. Owen entscheided im OP, Callie vorerst in ein künstliches Koma zu versetzen. Es ist fraglich, ob sie die nächsten 24 Stunden überlebt. Lucy ist mit der Situation überfordert, daher wird Addison kurzerhand ins SGH eingeflogen. Mark und Arizona streiten sich. Arizona will unbedingt das Kind retten, während Mark an Callies Leben denkt. Mark wirft Arizona schließlich vor, dass sie nichts zu entscheiden hätte, weil sie biologisch nicht mit dem Baby verwandt ist. Cristina versucht Owen und Teddy von einem alten Verfahren von Burke zu überzeugen. Teddy möchte davon aber gar nichts hören und lehnt es ab. Da Owen ihr ebenfalls zustimmt, wird Cristina wütend und verschwindet. Arizona sitzt gerade an Callies Bett, als plötzlich Blutungen auftreten. Callie muss erneut operiert werden. Es kommt zu Komplikationen durch Teddy's Operationsverfahren, womit Cristina schließlich mit Burke's fortfahren soll und Addison muss das Kind holen. Während Addison sich um Callie kümmert, soll Lucy das Baby behandeln, schafft es aber nicht es zu beatmen, also muss Arizona schließlich doch eingreifen. Sie bekommt das Baby in einen stabilen Zustand. Nach der Operation sitzt Arizona an Callie's Krankenbett und berichtet über das Baby. Sie ist verzweifelt, da niemand weiß, ob Callie stirbt, oder nicht. Anschließend wacht sie auf und das erste, was sie sagt, ist "Ja" zu Arizona's Heiratsantrag. Arizona ist unglaublich glücklich. Unterdessen versteht Meredith die Welt nicht mehr. Sie und Derek versuchen alles, um endlich ein Kind zu bekommen und Callie wird schwanger, ohne dass sie es wollte. Das macht sie furchtbar eifersüchtig. Musik *'Cosy in the Rocket '''von ''Sara Ramirez (Original von Psapp) **Titellied der Serie **Szene: Callies Geist schaut sich ihren verwundeten Körper an *'Chasing Cars '''von ''Sara Ramirez, Kevin McKidd und Chandra Wilson (Original von Snow Patrol) **Episode: Der Tod und das Mädchen **Szene: Callie und Arizona kommen in der Notaufnahme an; Mark und Arizona reden darüber, was passiert ist; Callie wird behandelt und in einen OP gebracht *'Breathe (2AM) '''von ''Chyler Leigh (Original von Anna Nalick) **Episode: Der letzte Tag **Szene: Lexie verlässt den OP, um Mark zu suchen; Callies OP beginnt, aber sie hat mehrere Blutungen; Lexie sucht im Krankenhaus nach Mark; Lucy sagt Richard, dass der Fall ihre Kompetenzen übersteigt; Lexie findet Mark und tröstet ihn; Arizona bricht vor Alex zusammen *'How We Operate' von Kevin McKidd (Original von Gomez) **Episode: Kampf oder Flucht **Szene: Die Oberärzte diskutieren Callies Fall; Alex, Cristina und Meredith beobachten sie, als sie über Callie und Lucy reden *'Wait '''von ''Chandra Wilson, Sarah Drew und Chyler Leigh (Original von Get Set Go) **Episode: Grenzen **Szene: Arizona und Mark streiten sich über das Baby; April und Bailey behandeln Callie; Jackson informiert Lexie über Callies Behandlung; Cristina sieht sich CT-Bilder von alten Patienten von Burke an und findet eine Methode, Callie zu behandeln; Derek sagt Meredith, dass Callies Gehirn vielleicht irreversibel beschädigt wurde *'Running on Sunshine '''von ''Sara Ramirez, Daniel Sunjata, Kevin McKidd, Scott Foley, 'Justin Chambers, Chandra Wilson, Kim Raver, Jessica Capshaw, Chyler Leigh und Ellen Pompeo (Original von Jesus Jackson)'' **Episode: Genug Muffins **Szene: Callie und Arizona fahren Auto in einer Traumwelt; Eli verführt Bailey; Cristina und Owen küssen sich und ziehen sich aus; Henry will Teddy anmachen; Alex und Lucy tanzen im Wohnwagen; Lexie tröstet Mark; Derek wacht neben Meredith auf *'Universe & U '''von ''Sara Ramirez und Jessica Capshaw (Original von KT Tunstall) **Episode: Kampf oder Flucht **Szene: Arizona fleht Callie an, dass sie wieder gesund wird; Callies Geist redet mit Arizona *'Grace '''von ''Sara Ramirez, Sarah Drew und Chyler Leigh (Original von Kate Havnevik) **Episode: Der Tod und das Mädchen **Szene: Callie wird in den OP gebracht; Die Oberärzte machen sich steril; Der OP wird vorbereitet; Mark und Arizona setzen sich auf die Gallerie *'How to Safe a Life '''von ''Kevin McKidd, Ellen Pompeo, Kim Raver, Eric Dane, Jessica Capshaw, Chandra Wilson, Chyler Leigh, Sarah Drew, Justin Chambers und Sara Ramirez (Original von The Fray) **Episode: Aberglaube **Szene: Cristina macht einen schwierigen kardiologischen Eingriff; Mark, Arizona und Callies Geist sehen sich die OP an; Callies Herz hört auf zu schlagen und Addison macht sich bereit, um das Kind zu holen; Mark kommt in den OP, als Addison gerade das Kind geholt hat; Lucy fragt Alex, ob er bei Callies Baby hilft; Arizona übernimmt für Lucy; Owen und die anderen Oberärzten bekommen alles unter Kontrolle und können Callie retten *'The Story '''von ''Sara Ramirez (Original von Brandi Carlile) **Der Song war nicht in einer normalen Episode enthalten, sondern im Special der Staffel 4 "Every Moment Counts". Dieses sendete ABC zwischen den Folgen 19 und 20 der 4. Staffel. Man erhält einen Einblick in das Musik-Video zu "The Story". **Szene: Callies Geist geht durch das Krankenhaus; Callies Geist sieht sich ihre Tochter Sofia an; Callies Geist versucht ihren Körper aufzuwecken und verschwindet, als Callie die Augen aufschlägt Cast Hauptcharaktere *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Sheperd *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres *Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Rachael Taylor als Dr. Lucy Fields Nebencharaktere *Daniel Sunjata als Eli Lloyd *Scott Foley als Henry Burton Trivia *Es handelt sich um eine Musical-Episode. *Auf der DVD-Box von Staffel 7 findet man eine erweiterte Verison. *In dieser Episode hat Marks, Callies und Arizonas Tochter Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres ihren ersten Auftritt. *Jeder Song ,außer "the story ",in dieser Episode, wurde in einer früheren Episode schon mal verwendet. Intro Callie: Das Gehirn ist das geheimnisvollste Organ im menschlichen Körper. Es lernt, es verändert sich und es passt sich an. Es sagt uns, was wir sehen, was wir hören. Es lässt uns Liebe empfinden. Unsere Seele wohnt dort. Egal, wie viel wir forschen, niemand kann sagen wie die empfindliche graue Masse in unserem Schädel eigentlich funktioniert. Und wenn das menschliche Hirn verletzt und traumatisiert ist, naja, dann wird es so richtig geheimnisvoll. Outro In dieser Episode gibt es kein Outro. Zitate *Cristina: Gestern waren wir noch auf ihrer dämlichen Babyparty. *Meredith: Ich nehm alles zurück, Cristina. Du darfst die Patentante von Callies Baby werden. *Alex: Vielleicht erübrigt sich das bald. Die einzige Möglichkeit das Kind zu retten, ist Callie zu retten. Nur könnte das leider das Kind umbringen. *Meredith: Du hast da 'n Knutschfleck, Alex. *Cristina: Was? Oh, ohhh... Oh Karev, du wirst ja ganz rot! Bist du verliebt? Seid ihr ein Paar? *Alex: Halt die Klappe! *Cristina: Liebst du sie? *Meredith: Lucy ist die erste Frau, die ihm gefällt, seit... *Alex: Das ist nichts Besonderes. Sie arbeitet im Seattle Grace Mercy West. Hier sterben sowieso alle! Ich bin sicher sie wird durchdrehen, kriegt Krebs, wird vom Amokläufer erschossen, oder vom Lastwagen überfahren. Karev lebt glücklich und zufrieden? So 'n Happy-End könnt ihr vergessen! *Cristina: Seattle Grace Mercy West. Hier sterben sowieso alle. *Meredith: Tja, wo er Recht hat, hat er eben leider Recht. *Arizona: Nein, wichtig ist nur, wie Callie es sehen würde. Das Baby ist kaum überlebensfähig. *Mark: Warum reden wir dann überhaupt über's Baby? *Arizona: Hast du das grade echt gesagt? *Mark: Na ja, ich mein doch nur es geht darum Callie zu retten, oder? *Bailey: Schon richtig, Mark. Arizona... *Arizona: Callie will dieses Baby! *Mark: Callie will leben! *Arizona: Wir wollen doch alle, dass sie lebt! Aber was wird das für ein Leben, wenn sie aufwacht und erfährt, dass ihr Kind weg ist? *Mark: Was wird das für ein Leben, wenn sie tot ist?? *Arizona: Oh Gott, so einfach ist das nicht! *Mark: Oh doch! Mir gefällt der Gedanke auch nicht. Es ist grauenvoll, aber leider ist es so einfach! Wir können ein anderes Baby bekommen, aber keine andere Callie!! *Arizona: Du willst nochmal mit meiner Freundin vögeln?? *Mark: Um Himmels Willen, komm drüber weg! Wir haben gevögelt, na und? Keine große Sache! *Arizona: Doch, Mark! Es ist für mich doch eine große Sache! *Mark: Man muss nunmal vögeln, um ein neues Kind zu machen! Mein Kind! Dann tun wir's eben nochmal! *Arizona: Nein, das werdet ihr nicht! *Mark: Wenn's nötig ist, schon! *Arizona: Ach, du bist doch nicht ganz dicht!! Du bist nichts weiter als eine männliche Hure! Deshalb funktionieren auch deine Beziehungen nicht! *Arizona: Bei Frühchen besteht ein erhöhtes Risiko von Hirnblutungen, Retinopathie, Zerebralparese und Entwicklungsstörungen. *Mark: Ich kenn doch die Risiken! *Arizona: Ach ja? Bist du sicher? Du benimmst dich nämlich, als wär dir das Baby egal! *Mark: Ich denke eben auch an Callie! Du meinst es ist mir egal? Das ist mein Baby!! *Arizona: Du verhältst dich irrational! *Mark: Du wolltest doch sowieso nie eins! Du hast nie darum gebeten! Wieso denkst du, dass irgendjemanden deine Meinung überhaupt interessiert?? *Arizona: Nein! Nein, weißt du worum ich nie gebeten hatte? Um dich, Mark!! Du bist im Grunde nur ein Samenspender! Eine Beziehung führen Callie und ich! Wir sind das Paar! Also würd ich sagen, dass du... *Mark: Nein, du hast hier gar nichts zu sagen! Das ist meine Familie! Ich bin der Vater! Ich bin der Vater! Du bist nichts! Du bist gar nichts! *Meredith: Gestern, bei dieser Babyparty, da... Da war ich eifersüchtig auf Callie, weil sie schwanger geworden ist, ohne dass sie es eigentlich wollte, und wir wollen es so sehr! Ich krieg Spritzen, ich messe meine Temperatur, ich mach die Beine breit, wenn's Zeit ist und nichts geschieht! Das Universum sagt "Ätsch, Meredith" und schenkt Callie ein Kind. Und sorgt dann dafür, dass sie durch eine Windschutzscheibe fliegt! Ich meine, ganz ehrlich Derek, was ist hier los?? Wieso passiert das alles?? Gibt es einen Grund dafür? Weißt du, wenn dir ein Grund einfällt, irgendeiner, wieso das Universum so, so verdammt fies, willkürlich und furchtbar brutal ist, dann wär jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt, denn ich brauche wirklich ganz dringend Antworten! *Derek: Ich weiß, ich weiß. Komm her. Weißt du was? Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir ein Baby kriegen, das versprech ich dir! Egal wie, wir kriegen eins! Wir werden Eltern, ich versprech es dir. Okay? Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode